Truth or Dare
by MichaelCorner02
Summary: To celebrate the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco throws a celebration game of Truth or Dare, inviting four students from each of the four houses.


**2:34 A.M.**

It was at 2:34 A.M. that Draco finally had the common room to himself. Blaise had just left for the dormitory that the two of them shared, after spending the last four hours babbling to Draco about his feelings for Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in the year above their own. Malfoy had tried desperately to get Blaise to shut up and sleep, but it was only when he cast a jinx on him to make him sleepy that the tall dark boy finally decided to go to bed.

Glad that he was now left alone, Malfoy sighed and stood up from the long, cushiony sofa he had been residing on. He walked across the room, and quietly opened the cabinet on the other side. From the cabinet he took 17 pieces of new parchment and a long green self-inking quill. He crossed the room again and sat down at the main desk. With the quill in hand, he finally set to work.

Draco had been planning this event for a long time now, and now it was only one day away from actually happening. Draco's idea was simple, he was going to host a game of Truth or Dare, and invite a particular selection of students from across the four Hogwarts houses. Four from each. Life had grown dull when everyone entered their 6th year at Hogwarts. And with exams coming up soon, he felt as though it was only fitting that they had a bit of fun before the end of the year. That's why Draco was going to the trouble of writing the invitations; everyone had to have a reason to turn up.

Malfoy scribbled the first heading on the top of the page.

 _'SLYTHERIN_ '

Draco did not struggle to come up with the four people from his own house. He wrote his own name down first, followed by _'Blaise Zabini'_. Blaise was, after all, incredibly handsome, despite how annoying he was also. _'Pansy Parkinson'_ and _'Daphne Greengrass'_ made up the other two from Slytherin.

 _'RAVENCLAW'_ , Draco wrote next. He followed this with the names of the four best-looking Ravenclaws he knew of. _'Cho Chang'_ , _'Michael Corner'_ , _'Rodger Davies'_ and _'Terry Boot'_.

Regrettably, Draco followed this with the heading _'HUFFLEPUFF'_. Half of him wanted simply to not invite the Hufflepuffs whatsoever, but he knew that it wouldn't be 'The Four Houses' without them. So, disappointed with this fact, he sighed and scrawled down the names of the most (and only) attractive Hufflepuffs. _'Cedric Diggory'_ was the immediate choice. Girls seemed to stick to him like honey. _'Susan Bones'_ and _'Hannah Abbott'_ were next, as neither of them were quite as repulsive as the other girls. After a long period, Draco finally wrote down the name of one more boy, concluding the list of Hufflepuffs. _'Ernie Macmillan'_ was the name. He wasn't the best in terms of looks, but he was the last option.

 _'GRYFFINDOR'_ , wrote Draco, now onto the last house. _'Dean Thomas'_ was first on the list, soon followed by the girls; _'Angelina Johnson'_ and _'Alicia Spinnet'._

And with his hand shaking, Malfoy wrote the last name. And it filled him with joy as soon as he did it.

 _'Harry Potter'_

Draco had been waiting for this for years now, the day he would have Potter. _Really_ have Potter. And now, here he was, knowing well that tomorrow Harry Potter would be all his. Draco could feel it already. He could feel Potter's curves. He could taste his juices. He could hear his sharp breaths, hear him moaning.

"Shit will go down tomorrow" Malfoy whispered to himself. "Oh yes it will..."

Turning to the 2nd page of parchement, he begun on the invitations. He decided to write one of them, and then use a spell to copy the words onto the other 15 invitations, changing minor details each time so as they suited the reader.

 _'Dear Harry_

 _Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 6 p.m. on Friday night. I have something for you._

 _Yours,_

 _Ginny'_

It was at 3:18 A.M. that Draco finally finished the invitations. He skimmed through the last one, a letter to Macmillan supposedly from Loony Lovegood. Smirking to himself, he picked up the invites and walked with them to the window, where a small tawny owl was awaiting him. He gave the bird the letters, trusting that they would find their right owners.

Shutting the window, he made his way to the dormitory, where he would have himself a long, hard wank.


End file.
